


I Need It, Need You

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: Angst?, Kidnapping, Kidnapping AU, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, hook up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a written out inappropriate roleplay thing that Hook Up AU Neraphine did at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need It, Need You

Save me.

He had my wrists pinned over my head and his knees pinning my legs down. I struggled to get out of his grip, but this dude was huge. Just by the look of it, he seemed foot taller than me, and his build was solid as hell. He smirked at me, knowing I wouldn’t be able to get away. I tried to bump my head with his, but I missed. I wasn’t sure if this situation could get more humiliating.

He laughed at me.

“Good try. I saw the effort."

I screamed in frustration and he covered my mouth to muffle it until I stopped screaming. With his other hand, he kept my hands pinned over my head.

“What are you trying to do?” I asked.

“Murder you,” he blatantly replied.

“Okay,” I replied as nonchalantly as I could and it threw him off. He laughed, loosening his grip on me. I took this chance to wrap my legs around him and flip him over.

“Oh, fuck, should’ve seen that coming.” He tried to lift me off, but I clung onto him.

“No."

“Off,” he whined, trying to get me off him. “I need to murder you. Get off me.”

“But I have a condition,” I lied.

“What is it?”

“Stockholm Syndrome.”

“Interesting,” he said as he sat up, seeming actually intrigued. He was letting his guard down so I reached for his throat, my hands closing around it.

Effortlessly, he pulled my hands away and pinned me down again.

“ _Right_ , because you think I’m gonna let you kill me _that_ easily,” he sarcastically spat out.

“Let me go.”

“Give me a good reason why.”

“Why do you even want me anyway?” 

“You’re beautiful,” he answered and I shuddered with disgust. “Thought it’d be nice to have something nice to look at before I kill you.”

“What the fuck? You’re crazy,” I shrieked.

He simply chuckled. “Did you just now get that?”

“Why do you wanna get rid of something you want to look at?” I questioned.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I might get tired of looking at you or I’ll find a better thing I can look at. Besides, I need someone to keep me company.”

“You don’t make sense. You need someone to keep you company, but then you’re gonna kill me?”

“Mhmm,” he agreed. “When I find someone better, I’ll kill you. Maybe the new person will be much nicer to me.”

I didn’t know what else to say. I just wanted him to just—

“. . . just let me go.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I actually have a life to get back to. Unlike you,” I replied. It damn well was a risky thing to say, but what do I have to lose. He’s probably gonna kill me anyway.

He gripped on my wrists a little tighter. “I’m never going to let you leave.”

Those words made my head swirl. I never missed home so terribly until now.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

“. . . Please,” I begged.

He leaned in close to my face. “No, you’re never going to fucking leave.”

I turned away.

“Don’t cry.”

I couldn’t stomach looking at this bastard.

“Look at me,” he persisted. “I said look at me!” I tried my best to ignore him. He let go of my wrists and harshly grabbed my face, turning my head to face him.  “Look. At. Me.”

I shut my eyes in protest, and I got just the reaction I wanted. He groaned and released his grip. When I opened my eyes again, his heartless blue eyes were staring down at me.

“I don’t know why I don’t just kill you already.”

“Just kill me and get it over with,” I argued.

“Not yet,” he sighed. “Maybe, you’ll warm up to me."

“I’ll kill myself before I do.” No way would I warm up to a guy like him.

“I won’t let that happen,” he argued.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” He cupped my cheeks and leaned it close to my face. “I haven’t even hurt you yet. You can’t hate me.”

Bullshit.

“You ripped me away from my life,” I harshly replied.

“Your life with me will be better,” he insisted.

“How will it be better if you’re the one that’s going to end it?”

“I might not kill you if you’re good enough to me.”

“I’m never good enough to anyone.”

“It doesn’t take much to be good enough for me,” he said, in an attempt to brainwash me.

“But seriously, why me? Out of all people?”

“You looked beautiful,” he told me again and my stomach tightened. “I can’t get enough of you, but I kinda wanna kill you because you get on my nerves.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me,” he demanded.

“Well, I just did. What are you gonna do about it?” I spat out.

He pulled back and groaned. “This is the kind of shit you do that makes me just want to kill you already.”

“Then why don’t you,” I urged.

“Like I said, maybe you’ll warm up.”

“Never.”

And that’s when I felt his hands snake down to my sides. “I’ll make you warm up to me. I’ll show you this life isn’t bad. There’s nowhere for you to run anyway.”

I looked down at his hands as my heart was pumping hard. His hands slowly went to my hips and I lost my breath.

“You’ll love me,” he said harshly, “and you won’t ever fucking leave.”                             

He grabbed a cloth and covered my mouth. _Chloroform_. I thrashed around and screamed, but it was pointless because soon enough, I lost all consciousness.

 

I eventually came to, but I still had my eyes shut. It felt like I still had all my clothes on, untouched. I then opened my eyes to find him standing over on the other side of the room, eating a slice of cake as if he didn’t just kidnap a woman.

“Finally awake, huh, Sannica. Took you long enough.”

“Why the hell are you eating cake?”

“Why the hell can’t I?”

“Cause I’m starving.”

As he walked over to me, a million different scary scenarios ran through my head. He sat next to me on the bed.

“You can sit up, but I’ve got you handcuffed well enough so that you won’t get off the bed.”

I glanced over at my wrists, surprisingly just noticing now that I was handcuffed. “Why’d you cuff me?”

“Couldn’t risk you getting away.” I groaned. “Once I can trust you, I might consider taking off one handcuff,” he said and did something surprising. He lifted the fork up with a bite of chocolate cake on it and he asked me, “Now, do you want cake or what?”

“Don’t you have anything else?”

“Maybe, but I’m only offering cake right now. Either you take it or you get nothing.”

“Ugh, fine,” I replied, being unusually picky for a kidnapped girl.

He calmly fed me cake and I savored every bite, not knowing whether it’d be my last.

I sighed when he started to eat some of the cake too.

“What’s your problem now?” he harshly asked.

“ . . . I miss home.”

His voice softened. “This is your new home, now.”

“How would it be home if I’m not gonna be here long enough to call it home?”

“Just don’t irritate me too much. I’ll let you live long enough.”

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Just keep you here. I need company," he repeated like a broken record.

“You could’ve just asked me out on a date.”

He laughed long and hard. “Ask you out on a date?” he choked out before laughing more.

“Yeah, a date. It’s what normal people do."

“Does it look like I’m a normal person to you?” he asked, running a hand through his soft hair. Did I just call his hair _soft_?

“Not at all.”

“Exactly,” then he contradicted himself by asking, “Do you want more cake or . . .”

All I could do was nod.

Fear was starving me so I hungrily ate up every bite.

“There’s no more cake. Are you still hungry?” he asked, his voice monotone. I nodded again. He sighed and got up to look for more food and my eyes scanned the room for food too. He opened up the fridge and sighed again. “You better be grateful I’m letting you have this slice. I was gonna keep it for myself,” he told me as he pulled out the slice and sat back next to me.

I stared down at the food, waiting for him to feed me again and he did.

Eventually, I finished up that slice too and I demanded that he gave me water.

“Don’t talk to me like that. Ask me nicely,” he said.

“Are you serious?” I questioned him.

“Yeah, I’m serious. Ask me nicely,” he retorted.

I thought about yelling at him, but I just wanted my water. He seemed to be complying with most of the things I was asking of him.

He got up and grabbed a bottle. His gaze was just on me, unmoving, making my heart race. “You’re so messy, jeez,” he said raising a hand, causing me to flinch, but he just wiped a crumb off my face and then let me drink up.

Astonishingly, he uncuffed one hand and went back to the kitchen. I didn’t know what to do with one hand free. I couldn’t get away just yet and I couldn’t attack him with my bare hands since I know he would just take me down.

“Is there anything else you want, Sannica, before I handle some business?”

“A knife so I could kill you."

He sighed and grabbed his laptop. “You’re beautiful, you know that, but that attitude of yours is too much.” He sat down on the bed again, a little farther away from me.

“Says the kidnapper,” I retorted.

“I could be worse to you, you know.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“I have no reason to be.”

“Are you gonna hurt me?”

“As long as you don’t piss me off, I won’t hurt you.”

I didn’t wanna be with him anymore.

“ . . . I just want to go home.”

‘This is your home!” he said, raising his voice. I froze and he exhaled as he put his head in his hands. “It’s home. You’ll get used to it.”

“You’re just gonna find somebody else, so what’s the point.”

He raised his voice even more. “Just shut up, shut up!”

I knew I was getting to him. “No.”

He lifted his head up and his stare burned through me. “Why won’t you just shut up!”

“Because you ruined my life!” I screamed.

“This is your new life! None of that old stuff matters anymore!” he yelled back.

“Well, I don’t want this new life!” I loudly argued.

He put his head in his hands again and screamed, his nails almost digging into his skin. When he spoke again, it was almost like a whisper.

“If I uncuff you completely, will you just shut up.”

“Maybe,” I calmly replied.

“There’s no point in running anyway. There’s nowhere for you to go or call for help.” I knew that was a lie, but my heart still sank. He leaned his body in really close to mine and my heart was pounding again.

I smelled the sweet soap he had used.

He removed the last cuff, but I didn’t even move. I just looked at him, but he wouldn’t meet my gaze, yet he still stayed close to me. When he pulled back and opened up his laptop, I didn’t move. I didn’t know why.

He typed in silence like I wasn’t even there.

“What are you doing?” I asked, breaking the agonizing silence.

“Business that is none of yours.”

“Are you writing to your girlfriend?” I teased.

“Mhmm, sure,” he replied, his eyes still glued on the screen.

“I bet she’s breaking up with you.”

“If she existed, she probably would.”

I just looked at him. This guy is too much. 

He stopped typing and looked up at me, meeting my eyes, and it hurt. I glanced down and it was silent for a few more moments before I heard the clicking and the typing once more.

“A question,” he paused, “do you— never mind.”

“Do I what?” I persisted.

“I said never mind.”

“Why?”

“Because I already know the answer to my question,” he replied, tensing up.

“I still wanna know the question.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s boring here.”

He hesitated to speak up, but he eventually did. “I was gonna ask whether you actually have Stockholm Syndrome, but that’s such a stupid thing to ask.”

“Oh, no.”

“I mean, I haven’t even had you for that long and you’ve repeatedly told me that you hated me so.”

“Well, I do hate you.”

“I haven’t even done anything that bad,” he defended himself.

“You kidnapped me.”

“I saved you from a stupid boring life of working in cubicles and coming home feeling exhausted and shitty just to get married to some bastard that doesn’t even love you properly. I saved you okay. You should be grateful.”

“You don’t know him at all.”

“I know him enough. I know how men think. Fucking crazy bastards.”

“At least he’s not kidnapping women.”

“Hey, you’re the first one I’ve kidnapped alright.” As if that’s any better.

“Okay, at least he didn’t kidnap a woman.”

“I technically saved you,” he persisted.

“I can’t live like this.”

“You’ll get used to it. It’s not so bad.”

“I need to talk to my friends,” I told him.

“You don’t need friends. Friends are just there and once you’re of no use to them, they turn their backs on you,” his hands balled up into fists, “and leave like all the memories you had together didn’t mean shit to them!” He looked away and went back on his laptop.

“Somebody has issues,” I teased.

He glared at me. “Shut up.”

“Who stabbed your back, huh?” I questioned.

He continued typing away. “Why would I tell you?”

“Because I’m keeping you company.”

He looked at me with an expression so odd and foreign on him. He was sad. His gaze went back to his laptop.

“Later, I’m busy with something right now.”

“Busy doing what?”

“Business,” he bluntly answered.

“Such as?”

“Selling things, managing clients and shit. I need money to keep us alive, you know.”

“Do you sell drugs?”

“Sometimes.” I’m not surprised.

“What do you sell then?”

“Artwork.”

The most unexpected answer. I laughed at the thought of him being a normal human being, creating art to sell for a living.

“What the hell’s so funny?” he angrily asked.

“You selling artwork.”

“I get a lot for it okay.”

Him selling wonderful pieces of art for a lot of money.

Hilarious.

“Why did you need to kidnap me?” I asked.

“I told you I needed company.” That explanation again?

“That’s it?”

He didn’t even look up at me. Nonchalantly, he continued typing as if he didn’t hear what I just said. I sighed. I just wanted to leave.

  


 

 

It was just another one of those days where he was typing away at his laptop. I’ve been planning so many ways that I could kill him.

I decided it was time to take action. I couldn’t stay here any longer.

I got up and headed to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” he asked, bitterness clear in his voice.

“The kitchen.”

He stood up. “And what exactly are you going to do there?”

“Find whatever food I can find,” I told him.

“If you dare pull a knife on me or some shit, don’t expect to wake up tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, cause I’d be somewhere else, safe.”

“This place is safe," he insisted. “It’s safer than going outside.”

“Any place with you isn’t safe.”

His voice seemed to soften. “It’s safer here. You can’t leave.”

“Yes, I can leave.” I rushed towards the door but in moments, he was already standing there, towering over me.

“You’re not going anywhere.” I kicked him in the crotch and he doubled-over. Still he stayed by the door. “. . . Don’t leave,” he begged.

I like it when he begs.

I tried to pry the door open, but he swatted my hand away. “No, I said no,” he said to me like I was a disobedient dog. With him I might as well be one.

He stood up, scooped me up, and carried me back to the bed. I trashed around in his grip, trying to hit his face but he held me tight.

“Don’t make me handcuff you again,” he warned.

 

 

 

It was awfully cold. From what I saw, snow was piling so much out the window.

“I’m cold," I said, shivering.

“The blanket’s right there,” his eyes fixed on his laptop screen, playing a movie.

I covered myself with it but it wasn’t preserving my body heat quick enough.

“It’s _so_ cold."

“Stop complaining,” he said and he gently wrapped his arms around me. The touch felt so foreign with him doing it. With a guy like _him_.

I felt him looking at me, so I glanced back at him.  

He leaned his body in so close to mine, I could feel how warm he really was.

“Bo, I—” he cupped a cheek and leaned in, but stopped.

“. . . What?” was all I could choke out.

And he kissed me.

I didn’t move. I didn’t even dare breathe. He pulled back just enough so that he could look at me.

“What was that for?” I stupidly questioned.

“I love you,” he mumbled so quietly, I thought it was a whisper.

I froze. I didn’t know what to do. Or say. He has told me before, but he’s never made a move until today. He was searching my eyes for a reaction.

“Bo?” he softly called out.

“You love me?” I asked. My voice was so soft.

“Yeah,” his voice trailed off for a moment, “you found out before, remember?”

“Yeah, but you kissed me.”

He didn’t meet my gaze. “I know I did. I just really wanted to do that today.”

“Why now?” I asked him. Of all the times he could do it. Not that I wanted him to. Did I want him to? No, I don't want him.

“I don’t know. This movie was making my head go nuts and I’ve wanted to do it for so long and I’m so close to you right now so,” he took a breath, “yeah.”

Maybe this movie was getting to my head too. Maybe I was getting lonely. Maybe I just wanted to forget how bad everything was.

I don’t know why, but I kissed him. He didn’t move for a moment and in that moment, I was so terrified of what I just did. My head cleared up and I was about to pull away before he kissed me back. His lips felt sweet.

“I’m going crazy too, aren’t I?”

He gave a half-hearted smile to me. “I think so, Sannica.”

I chuckled because honestly, there was nothing to lose anymore.

He kissed me again and I kissed him back. He grabbed my sides and pulled me onto him, deepening the kiss and it felt so good. We kept kissing each other with the movie sounding muted in the background.

I missed being touched so much. I haven’t felt a hug in so long and here I was, making out with my captor.

His hands started to move from my sides and up my back and I just kept kissing him because I wanted to feel something. I needed _something_.

After a bit, he pulled back.

“We should finish watching the movie,” he hesitantly said.

“Why? It can wait." I needed him to keep touching me and kissing me and making me feel like I’m still human.

He smiled and I knew that he wanted the same thing.

He kissed me and I kissed him and we kept kissing and kissing and kissing.

His soft lips melted me away and I started to put my arms around him. He kissed me deeper and harder as his hand was on my lower back, slowly lowering me down on the bed.

I kept on kissing him because the way this boy kissed made me feel like there was nothing else on this Earth that would be better.

Except maybe getting away.

His hands roamed all over my body and his touch was so soft— _so gentle—_ I forgot who he was and what he’s done to me.

I kept on kissing him back because I wanted more of him.

As if he read my mind, his hands went down to my hips and mine held the back of his head as he kissed and kissed and kissed me.

They started to go lower, down to my thighs and I knew what was coming. I needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> just edited


End file.
